Oliververse
Oliververse - universe, similar to the universe of this person: http://darkknight257.deviantart.com/ Story Arcs and Characters Oliver Queen, Agent of SHIELD SHIELD: Queen's Team (Thunderbolts) Agent Oliver Queen/Moonknight (portrayed by Armie Hammer) Agent Clint Barton/Hawkeye (portrayed by Jeremy Renner) Agent Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (portrayed by Scarlett Johansson) Agent Daniel Rand/Cyborg (portrayed by Ryan Reynolds) Agent Samuel Hall/Hawkman (portrayed by Anthony Mackie) Agent Kevin O'Brien/Guardsman (portrayed by Ben Affleck) Coulson's Team (Secret Warriors) Agent/Director Phil Coulson (portrayed by Clark Gregg) Agent Grand Ward (portrayed by Brett Dalton) Agent Melinda May (portrayed by Ming-Na Wen) Leo Fitz (portrayed by Iain De Caestecker) Jemma Simmons (portrayed by Elizabeth Henstridge) Skye (portrayed by Chloe Bennett) Other Director Nick Fury (portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson) Agent Maria Hill (portrayed by Cobie Smulders) Agent Victoria Hand (portrayed by Saffron Burrows) Agent John Diggle (portrayed by Terrence Howard) Agent Thea Queen (portrayed by Mary Elizabeth Winstead) Agent Sharon Carter (portrayed by Emily VanCamp) STRIKE Agent Brock Rumlow/Lobo/Hush (portrayed by Frank Grillo) Agent Jack Rollins/Deathstroke (portrayed by Thomas Jane) HYDRA: Alexander Pierce (portrayed by Robert Redford) Malcolm Merlyn/Taskmaster (portrayed by Julian McMahon) Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (portrayed by Christoph Waltz) Miranda Tate (portrayed by Eva Green) US government: President Ellis (portrayed by William Sadler) Defense Secretary Stone (portrayed by Morgan Freeman) Senator Stern (portrayed by Harry Shandling) Russian government: President Alexander Lukin (portrayed by Kenneth Brannagh) Foreign Minister Alexander Markov (portrayed by John Noble) Defense Minister Valentin Shatalov (portrayed by Michael Madsen) Chinese government: General Yao Fei (portrayed by Byron Mann) Other: Dr. Erik Selvig (portrayed by Stellan Skarsgard) Dr. Jane Foster (portrayed by Natalie Portman) Thor Odinson (portrayed by Chris Hemsworth) Ra's Al Ghul (portrayed by Liam Neeson) James "Bucky" Barnes/The Winter Soldier (portrayed by Sebastian Stan) Iron Man Stark Industries Tony Stark/Iron Man (portrayed by Robert Downey Jr.) Virginia "Pepper" Potts (portrayed by Gwyneth Paltrow) Col. James Rhodes/Iron Patriot (portrayed by Don Cheadle) Harold "Happy" Hogan (portrayed by Matthew Fox) Dr. Bruce Banner/Skulk (portrayed by Mark Ruffalo) JARVIS (voiced by Paul Bettany) Howard Stark (in flashbacks, portrayed by John Slattery) Wayne Enterprises Bruce Wayne Sr./Batman/Mandarin (portrayed by Bryan Cranston) Bruce Wayne Jr./Batman Beyond (portrayed by Stephen Amell) Trevor Slattery/decoy Mandarin (portrayed by Ben Kingsley) Dr. Aldrich Killian/Bane (portrayed by Guy Pearce) Other Justin Hammer/Two-Face (portrayed by Sam Rockwell) Ivan Vanko/Whiplash (portrayed by Mickey Rourke) Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger (portrayed by Jeff Bridges) Dr. Kirk Connors/Man-Lizard (portrayed by Hugh Laurie) Wade Wilson/Deadpool (portrayed by Bradley Cooper) Eric Savin/Coldblood (portrayed by James Badge Dale) Gen. Thadeus Ross (portrayed by William Hurt) Betty Ross (portrayed by Liv Tyler) Col. Glenn Talbot (portrayed by Adrian Pasdar) SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson (portrayed by Clark Gregg) Agent Laurel Cabe (portrayed by Rachel McAdams) Agent Brock Rumlow (portrayed by Frank Grillo) Agent Barry Allen (portrayed by Toby Maguire) Director Nick Fury (portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson) The God of Thunder Asgardians'':' Thor Odinson (portrayed by Chris Hemsworth) Loki Laufeyson (portrayed by Tom Hiddleston) Sif (portrayed by Jaimie Alexander) Odin Borson (portrayed by Anthony Hopkins) Frigga (portrayed by Rene Russo) Baldr Odinson (portrayed by Liam Hemsworth) Njord (portrayed by Alexander Skarsgard) Enchantress (portrayed by Rosamund Pike) Valkyrie (portrayed by Diane Kruger) Hogun (portrayed by Tadanobu Asano) Volstagg (portrayed by Ray Stevenson) Fandrall (portrayed by Zachary Levi) '''SHIELD: Dr. Jane Foster (portrayed by Natalie Portman) Dr. Erik Selvig (portrayed by Stellan Skarsgard) Director Nick Fury (portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson) Agent Phil Coulson (portrayed by Clark Gregg) Dark Elves: Malekith (portrayed by Christopher Eccleston) Jotunns Laufey (voiced by Colm Feore) First Avenger Howling Commandos Cpt. Steve Rogers/Captain America (portrayed by Chris Evans) Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes (portrayed by Sebastian Stan) Dum-Dum Dugan (portrayed by Neil McDonough) Gabe Jones (portrayed by Derek Luke) Jaques Dernire (portrayed by Bruno Ricci) Cpl. Clark Kent (portrayed by Matt Bomer) James "Logan" Howlett (portrayed by Karl Urban) Strategic Scientific Reserve: Howard Stark (portrayed by Dominic Cooper) Peggy Carter (portrayed by Hayley Atwell) Dr. Abraham Erskine (portrayed by Stanley Tucci) Col. Chester Phillips (portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones) HYDRA Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (portrayed by Hugo Weaving) Dr. Arnim Zola (portrayed by Toby Jones) Other: Captain Jack Harkness (portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch) X-Titans X-Titans Professor Charles Xavier (portrayed by Ralph Fiennes) John Blake/Cyclops (portrayed by Ryan Gosling) James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (portrayed by Karl Urban) Jean Grey/Phoenix (portrayed by Lena Headey) Pietro Maximoff/Mercury (portrayed by Aaron Taylor-Johnson) Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (portrayed by Karen Gillian) Ororo Munroe/Storm (portrayed by Zoe Saldana) Ted Grant/Beast (portrayed by Josh Duhamel) T'Challa/Black Panther (portrayed by Michael B. Jordan) Evil Mutants Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (portrayed by William Fichtner) Victor Creed/Sabertooth (portrayed by Scott Adkins) Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (portrayed by Tom Hardy) Trevor Osborn. Jr/Green Goblin (portrayed by Josh Hutcherson) Raven/Mystique (portrayed by Yvonne Strahovski) Avalanche (portrayed by Eric Bana) Timelord War Timelords The Doctor (portrayed by David Tennant) The Master (portrayed by Kiefer Sutherland) The Rassilon (portrayed by Alan Rickman) The Immortal (portrayed by Amanda Tapping) SHIELD Agent Melinda May (portrayed by Ming-Na Wen) Agent Jasper Sitwell (portrayed by Maximiliano Hernandez) Agent/Director Phil Coulson (portrayed by Clark Gregg) Torchwood Captain Jack Harkness (portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch) Gwen Cooper (portrayed by Alice Eve) Ianto Jones (portrayed by Raif Spall) Owen Harper (portrayed by Chris Pine) Rose Tyler (portrayed by Billie Pieper) Four Warriors Four Warriors Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (portrayed by Matt Smith) Jonny Storm/Human Torch (portrayed by Jared Padalecki) Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (portrayed by Olivia Wilde) Ben Grimm/The Thing (portrayed by Will Smith) Supporters and Allies Scott Lang/Ant-Man/Giant Man (portrayed by Nathan Fillon) Hank Pym/Yellowjacket (portrayed by Michael Douglas) Thor Odinson (portrayed by Chris Hemsworth) Nick Fury (portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson) Agent Phil Coulson (portrayed by Clark Gregg) 89P13/Rocket Raccoon (voiced by Charlie Day) Dr. Jane Foster (portrayed by Natalie Portman) Hal Jordan/Quasar (portrayed by Burn Gorman) Agent Melinda May (portrayed by Ming-Na Wen) Villains Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom (portrayed by Christian Bale) Galactus (voiced by Peter Cullen) Loki Laufeyson (portrayed by Tom Hiddleston) Lorelei (portrayed by Emily Blunt) Justice Defenders Justice Defenders Matt Murdock/Daredevil (portrayed by James Franco) Luke Cage (portrayed by Terry Crews) Njord, God of Sea (portrayed by Alexander Skarsgard) Diane Parker/ Spider Woman (portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence) Felicia Kyle/Black Cat (portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen) James "Bucky" Barnes/The Winter Soldier (portrayed by Sebastian Stan) Elektra Nachios/Elektra (portrayed by Jemma Arterton) Supporters: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson (portrayed by Cuba M. Gooding Jr.) Agent Phil Coulson (portrayed by Clark Gregg) Agent Maria Hill (portrayed by Cobie Smulders) Agent Richard Grayson (portrayed by Evan Peters) Tony Stark/Iron Man (portrayed by Robert Downey Jr.) Skye (potrtrayed by Chloe Bennett) Frank Castle/Punisher (portrayed by Manu Bennett) Alexei Shostakov (portrayed by Johann Urb) Villains Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (portrayed by Ving Rhames) Justin Hammer/Two-Face (portrayed by Sam Rockwell) Harley Quinzel/Harley Quinn (portrayed by Noomi Rapace) Arkadiy Knyazev/Bullseye (portrayed by Oleg Taktarov) Trevor Osborn Sr./Laughing Man (portrayed by John Travolta) Battle for New York Defenders of the Earth Tony Stark/Iron Man (portrayed by Robert Downey Jr.) Thor Odinson (portrayed by Chris Hemsworth) Steve Rogers/Captain America (portrayed by Chris Evans) Agent Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (portrayed by Scarlett Johansson) Agent Clint Barton/Hawkeye (portrayed by Jeremy Renner) Dr. Bruce Banner/Skulk (portrayed by Mark Ruffalo) Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (portrayed by Eric Bana) Agent Daniel Rand/Cyborg (portrayed by Ryan Reynolds) Guardians of the Galaxy Peter J. Quill/Star-Lord (portrayed by Chris Pratt) Beta Ray Bill (voiced and motion captured by Chris Pine) Sam Alexander/Nova (portrayed by Josh Peck) 89P13/Rocket Raccoon (voiced by Charlie Day) Gamora (portrayed by Zoe Saldana) Groot (voiced by Vin Diesel) Drax The Destroyer (portrayed by Dave Bautista) SHIELD Villains Days of Future Past X-Titans Trask Enterprises U.S. Government The Dark Knight Returns Bat Corps H.A.M.M.E.R. New Avengers TraskCorp X-Titans Espionage Wars H.A.M.M.E.R. Director Phil Coulson (portrayed by Clark Gregg) Jemma Simmons (portrayed by Elizabeth Henstridge) Leo Fitz (portrayed by Iain de Castecker) Skye (portrayed by Chloe Bennett) Agent Melinda May (portrayed by Ming-Na Wen) Agent Bobbi Morse (portrayed by Cate Beckinsale) Agent Darcy Lewis (portrayed by Kat Dennings) Agent Clint Barton/Hawkeye (portrayed by Jeremy Renner) Agent Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (portrayed by Scarlett Johansson) Agent Daniel Rand (portrayed by Ryan Reynolds) Agent Laurel Cabe (portrayed by Rachel McAdams) Agent Barry Allen (portrayed by Toby Maguire) Agent Antoine Tripplett/Deathlok (portrayed by Morris L. Chestnutt) Agent Oliver Queen/Lyncher (portrayed by Armie Hammer) Agent Frank Castle (portrayed by Manu Bennett) Agent Kevin O'Brien/Guardsman (portrayed by Ben Affleck) Dr. Erik Selvig (portrayed by Stellan Skarsgard) Agent Carol Danvers/Huntress (portrayed by Anna Torv) Agent Gennady Markov (portrayed by Aaron Eckhart) Allies Tony Stark/Iron Man (portrayed by Robert Downey Jr.) Nick Fury (portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson) Maria Hill (portrayed by Cobie Smulders) Col. Glenn Talbot (portrayed by Adrian Pasdar) Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Iron Patriot (portrayed by Don Cheadle) Edward Fyers (portrayed by Kevin McKidd) Sara Cabe (portrayed by Olivia Wilde) Matt Murdock/Daredevil (portrayed by James Franco) Solntsevskaya Bratva Yuri Klementyev (portrayed by Karel Roden) Rogusskiy (portrayed by Pasha D. Lychnikoff) Chuzhoi (portrayed by Mike Dopud) SVR/FSB/GRU/Russian military (different organizations) Kirill (portrayed by Ray Park) Elena Belova (portrayed by Yulia Snigir) Petrenko (portrayed by Thomas Kretschmann) Georgy Luchkov (portrayed by Jerzy Skolimowski) Rozhkov (portrayed by Michael Khmurov) Kropsky (portrayed by Mark Ivanir) Pronin (portrayed by Vladimir Sizov) Mirakuru/HIVE Brock Rumlow/Hush (portrayed by Frank Grillo) Chan Ho Yin/Firestorm (portrayed by John Cho) Amanda Waller/Raina (portrayed by Ruth Negga) Emil Blonsky/Abomination (portrayed by Tim Roth) Samuel Sterns (portrayed by Cillian Murphy) Cyrus Gold (portrayed by Tyrese Gibson) Mark Scheffer/Swordsman (portrayed by Mark Wahlberg) Grant Ward (portrayed by Brett Dalton) Lyla Michaels (portrayed by Bryce Dallas Howard) Eric Savin/Raven (portrayed by James Badge Dale) Sofia (portrayed by Olga Kurylenko) Suicide Squad Suicide Squad Brock Rumlow/Hush (portrayed by Frank Grillo) Eric Savin/Shrapnel (portrayed by James Badge Dale) Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red (portrayed by Til Schweiger) Mortimer/Toad (portrayed by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) Harley Quinn (portrayed by Noomi Rapace) Wade Wilson/Deadpool (portrayed by Bradley Cooper) Rick Flag (portrayed by Denzel Washington) Category:Universes Category:Movies Category:Comics Category:TV Series Category:Oliververse